


Night Time Musings

by lilywafiq



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess there are some good things on this island,” Danny said when Steve pulled away. “Not you. You’re going to kill me one day, I’m sure of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Musings

“This is unbearable, Steven.”

“Shh.”

“Don’t shush me. I can’t sleep and I refuse to believe you can.”

Steve McGarrett sighed, and opened his eyes to fix his partner with a look. “I’m a Navy SEAL, Danny. I can sleep in any conditions.”

“Liar.”

“Just close your eyes and go to sleep, Danny.” Steve closed his eyes, and tried to block out the grumbling coming from the other side of the bed.

It was late. Or early, depending on how you looked at it. It was dark, and Steve wanted to get some sleep and clear his head after the long day they’d had. Danny Williams, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas.

“Steve, seriously, it is hot, and I can’t sleep.” Danny was lying sprawled across Steve’s bed on his back, with a sheet flung haphazardly over his legs.

“You’ve been on this island long enough to know what the nights are like, Danny. There’s no point complaining to me, I can’t make it magically get cooler.” Steve, refusing to open his eyes, could practically see the disgruntled expression on Danny’s face. “Just try to get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Danny muttered something under his breath, but stopped talking, and Steve almost drifted off to sleep.

“I can’t believe you willingly came back to live here.”

Steve opened his eyes, and huffed. “Danny, this is my home. I was born here, I grew up here, and yes, I chose to come back here. What do you expect? You’re always talking about New Jersey and wanting to go back there, well that’s how I feel about Oahu.” He rolled onto his side to stare at Danny. “You have to stop making disparaging comments about Hawaii, man. It’s your home, too.”

“But the nights are so much hotter than back home. I miss the cold, Steve. I miss defined seasons. I miss winter being actual winter.” Danny, still on his back, turned his head to look at Steve. “Sure we had warmer nights sometimes, but it wasn’t all year round.”

“Hey, it cools off in January,” Steve said.

“Not like it does in New Jersey,” Danny replied.

“Danny, I understand that you’re cranky, but we really should get some sleep. This case has been long and draining, and I know I need the rest,” Steve pointed out.

“I’m not cranky.”

“You’ve never complained about the heat this much before. It’s not even that hot. I think you’re just taking out your frustration on something else.”

Danny looked back at the ceiling. “Nope. I hate Hawaii.”

Steve rolled his eyes before reaching out a hand to get Danny to look back at him. “Hey. Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“What sort of a dumb question is that? You get me shot at on a regular basis. I consistently have to run from danger because of you, and you won’t even let me drive my own car.” Danny frowned. “Why would I let you do those things if I didn’t trust you?”

Steve raised an eyebrow in response, and Danny sighed.

“Yes, Steve. I trust you.”

“Great, come with me.” Steve hopped out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of pants.

“Come with you? I thought you wanted me to go to sleep.”

“I do, but clearly you’re not gonna do that, so come with me.” Steve threw a shirt at Danny, and waited for him to get out of bed.

Danny got dressed quickly, and Steve grabbed his hand, pulling him from the room.

“Steve, it’s the middle of the night. Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.”

Steve led Danny out of the house, and down onto the beach.

“The beach? Steve, seriously?” Danny shook his hand loose of Steve’s grasp. “I’d rather be sweating in bed.”

Steve ignored him and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Oh, now you’re getting naked? On the beach, after midnight. Of course.”

Steve just smiled and pulled his pants down too. He stepped out of them, and ran into the water, diving below the surface.

“Oh and now he’s in the water in nothing but his underpants,” Danny said to himself, throwing up his hands in exasperation. “If you wanted a swim you didn’t need to bring me!” he yelled out at Steve.

“Just get in here!” Steve yelled back.

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

Danny watched Steve treading water, and sighed. The things he’d do for that man. He stripped down to his boxers, and headed out into the water to meet Steve.

When Danny got close enough, Steve reached out and pulled him close. “I know you don’t like Hawaii, but can’t we make some good memories of this island?” Steve closed the gap between them, kissing Danny softly.

“I guess there are some good things on this island,” Danny said when Steve pulled away. “Not you. You’re going to kill me one day, I’m sure of it.”

Steve chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Danny, holding him in place. “Daniel Williams, you need to stop being such a grouch.”

“You should kiss me more, maybe that will help,” Danny replied.

Steve smiled and kissed Danny again, this time more passionately. The water that surrounded them was moving in gentle waves, and Danny had to admit that making out in the ocean after midnight wasn’t so bad after all. He brushed Steve’s wet hair off his face, and stared at him in the moonlight. He could feel his anger and frustration draining out of him, and damn it, that was why Steve did this in the first place.

“Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself,” Danny admitted quietly, letting go of Steve to float in the water.

Steve kicked back to float next to Danny. He gently grabbed the other man’s hand, and they floated in silence for a while.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“I was cranky.”

“I know.”

“Can we go back to bed?”

“Sure.”

They swam back to shore, and headed back up to Steve’s house. There were some towels on the porch, and they dried themselves off before heading back upstairs.

“Quick shower?” Steve suggested.

“Good plan.”

They both shed their remaining clothes and jumped into the shower. Danny was grateful that Steve’s shower was on the larger side, fitting them both in nicely. They washed down the sand and salt, getting distracted by each other from time to time, before finally making it back to bed. Danny spread himself out again, but this time allowed Steve some room to get close.

“Still too hot for you?” Steve murmured.

“Yes. But I think I can handle it,” Danny replied.

Steve flung an arm over Danny, and curled into his side. “Good. Go to sleep.”

Danny smiled, and laid a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Thanks, babe. I needed that.”

“I know,” Steve said quietly.

“I love you.”

“I know that, too.”

Danny smiled again as he closed his eyes, sleep finally catching up to him.

“I love you, too, Danno,” he heard Steve whisper.

“I know.”

“G’night.”

“Goodnight, Steve.”

Danny fell asleep, Steve’s arm still flung across him, thinking that maybe Steve was right, and there were some things about Hawaii he liked after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It is really hard to find a definitive answer on how hot it is at night on Oahu. I set this in roughly August when there are warmer nights that might be too hot for someone who is used to cooler nights. (I had to look up New Jersey's climate too.) And then I had to deal with the fact that American weather sites are all in Fahrenheit (at least they have the option to put it in Celsius.)
> 
> Anyway, this fic came about because hot nights aren't fun and I imagine Danny would hate it at times, especially if he'd had a rough day at work.
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
